


[Podfic] The Vacation Job

by Hananobira



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Parker's not really fond of vacations, except when they involve Hardison, Eliot and lots of spare time.





	[Podfic] The Vacation Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vacation Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30888) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



**Notes:**  
I'm trapped inside the house by the rain and I'm bored, so have some OT3 pr0nz! Please excuse the rain noise in the background.

 **Acknowledgements:**  
Thanks to sabrina_il for permission to record her podfic and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/30888>  
Length: 00:07:33

Paraka: [MP3 (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Vacation%20Job.mp3) or [M4B (8 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Vacation%20Job.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
